utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Wotamin
|officialjapname = ヲタみん |officialromajiname = Wotamin |othernameinfo = |birthday = 20|month = 04|&year = 1987|ref = Her blog profileA blog entry regarding her birthday and age |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 4496935 |mylistID1 = 6512041 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 21774453 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = 8286577 |mylist3info = mix |nicommuID1 = co36152 |YTusername = wotaminxx |partner = clear, Kogeinu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Baru, Montea, Seriyu, Saiya, Inakamono}} |S7SZcphMCa0}} Wotamin '''(ヲタみん') is a well known . She has a well balanced range and a solid voice, as she can hit both relatively high and low notes. Occasionally, she also covers non-VOCALOID songs. She once covered a song in English, "Everytime" by Britney Spears, and her English pronunciation has been noted to be quite clear. Her most viewed cover is of "Setsuna Trip" with more than 1 million views as of December 2014. She often does collabs with clear, forming the pair clewota. She is also a mixer, and has mixed songs for clear, 96Neko, Valshe and many other Utaite. She is good friends with Nem. Affiliation and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 15, 2009) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # Feel++ (Chuoushokudou album) (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on April 14, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2011) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on July 27, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on November 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Amnesia Song Collection (Released on May 23, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Unlimited (Released on September 12, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on October 03, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # Reso⇔Alive (Released on August 12, 2013) # (556 milimeter album) (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on November 13, 2013) # Pallet ( album) (Released on November 17, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # Renovate (Released on March 12, 2014) # Burning Ambition (Amateras Records album) (Released on May 03, 2014) # (Released on May 11, 2014) # Shape of Love (Released on August 16, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # Shape of Love (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # earnest.zero (Release on September 11, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.05.03) # "Gyakushuu no Meikou" (2008.06.28) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.07.06) # "Melt" -Band Edition- (2008.07.08) # "InMyDream" -remix-(Brain Powerd OP) (2008.07.18) # "COLOR" (2008.07.24) # "Yubisaki" (Fingertips) (2008.08.02) # "Atsuku! Atsukamashiku! relations" feat. Wotamin and Montea (2008.08.24) # "Konya ga Spanky" (2008.08.25) # "Raion" feat. Wotamin and Montea (2008.09.04) # "Liberate ~ Akai umi no yoake ~" (2008.09.04) # "Marionette" (2008.09.13) # Hachi Tsuki Janaikedo Hachi tsuki no hanayome" (2008.09.21) # "Cantarella" feat. Tonbo and Wotamin (2008.09.23) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Although my Song has no Form) feat. Wotamin and clear (2008.09.25) # "Cendrillon" feat. Tonbo and Wotamin (2008.10.14) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (Oblivion Suicide) feat. Vivienne and Wotamin (2008.10.20) # "INTERMISSION" (2008.10.25) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You who Resemble me, I who Resemble You) feat. Wotamin and clear (2008.10.31) # "Gokurakuchou" (Bird of Paradise) (2008.11.25) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. REN and Wotamin (2008.11.13) # "Snow Promenade" feat. Wotamin and clear (2008.11.26) # "GENIUS Syndrome" (2008.12.02) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.12.10) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.15) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2008.12.25) # "Sad Song" (2008.12.29) # "Nijiiro Chouchou" (Rainbow Butterfly) (2009.01.12) # "World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.01.23) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (Dawn of the East, Dusk of the West) feat. Wotamin and clear (2009.01.25) # "Motto☆Hade ni ne!" (2009.01.28) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.06) # "Ishidatami no Hiki Akuma" feat. Wotamin, Ichigo, Minami, Ryou, REN and Yakunin (2009.02.07) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Wotamin and clear (2009.02.15) # "ggrks" (Go Google It) feat. clear and Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Cyclone" feat. Noriko and Wotamin (2009.02.18) # "Arigatou wo Tsutaetai" (I Want to Convey My Thanks) (2009.02.21) # "Fake Lover" (2009.03.31) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) -Rin ver.- feat. Wotamin and clear (2009.04.08) # "Ouka Ryouran" (2009.04.26) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuseigun" (2009.05.04) # "magnet" feat. Wotamin and massΩ (2009.05.11) # "Shuen" (Scarlet Flame) (2009.05.28) # "one more kiss" (2009.06.05) # "COLOR" -retake- (2009.06.19) # "proof of life" feat. Wotamin and Valshe (2009.07.16) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Wotamin and Vivienne (2009.07.21) # "Catapult Nation" (2009.08.09) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just a Little Farewell) (2009.08.11) # "Piano × Forte × Scandal" (2009.08.18) # "Glare" (2009.08.26) # "Starmine" (2009.09.28) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2009.10.19) # "Onigiri no Theme" (2009.10.24) # "Nee." (Hey.) (2009.10.29) # "Ochiba to Waltz" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) feat. Wotamin and amu (2009.11.01) # "Scissorhands" (2009.12.08) # "ACUTE" feat. Wotamin, clear and Seriyu (2009.12.21) # "Letter song" (2010.01.05) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.01.06) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (2010.01.09) (Community only) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.21) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" (Heart・Miracle) feat. Wotamin and Saiya (2010.01.23) # "If" (2010.01.27) # "Yukimine" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2010.02.01) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2010.02.10) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.02.12) (Love Circulation) (Bakemonogatari OP) (Community only) # "Hanagumori" (Cloudy Weather in Spring) (2010.02.28) (Community only) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Wotamin and Kakichoco (2010.03.01) # "Yubi yui" (2010.03.10) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.03.11) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" feat. Wotamin and K-ta (2010.03.18) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Gemini" feat. Wotamin and Da-little (2010.04.02) # "Just be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.04.03) # "OVER" (2010.04.19) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.04.28) # "Catastrophe" feat. Wotamin and Saiya (2010.04.08) # "Nichiyou" feat. Asamaru and Wotamin (2010.04.11) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.02) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (Goodbye Alice) (2010.07.01) # "Fukkireta" (2010.07.01) (Community only) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and Girl) (2010.07.10) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Juvenile" feat. Wotamin and clear (2010.07.25) # "ARiA" (2010.08.03) # "Never" feat. Wotamin and Kakichoco (2010.08.03) # "TABOO" (2010.08.21) (Community only) # "Kimiiro Senkou Hanabi" (Original) (2010.08.23) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2010.08.29) # "Green Straight" (2010.09.29) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" -Band Edition- (2010.10.16) # "Aitai" (I want to meet you) (2010.10.21) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.11.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- -retake- (2010.12.03) # "Everytime" (2010.12.23) (Community only) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2010.12.25) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll Work Hard Starting Next Year) (2010.12.30) # "Cat Food" (2011.01.18) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Wotamin and TaMU (2011.01.19) # "Packaged" (2011.03.04) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kakichoco, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kuripurin, Seriyu and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Baby Love" (2011.03.08) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (The Magic of Greetings) (2011.03.21) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2011.03.28) # "Jounetsu wo Upload" (Upload a Fever) feat. Wotamin, Hanatan, Prico, ChouCho and Korosuke (2011.04.03) # "LUV for U" (Original) (2011.04.12) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2011.04.19) # "Packaged" (2011.05.03) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2011.06.03) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (Liar's World) (2011.06.23) # "Renraku Mada?" (Why don't you call me yet?) (2011.07.08) # "Cherry Girl" (2011.07.24) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.08) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.14) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.08.23) # "Altair" (2011.08.27) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.09) # "6900000000" (2011.10.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Wotamin and Nem (2011.10.27) # "Datte, Datte, Datte" (But, But, But) (2011.11.05) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.11) # "trick and treat" feat. clear and Wotamin (2011.12.05) (clewota community only) # "Rubik's Cube" (2011.12.11) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2011.12.23) # "Monochrome Night" (2012.01.13) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acomiku ver.-(2012.02.01) # "CLOSE*2" (2012.02.09) # "glow" -Arrange ver.- (2012.02.24) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.14) # "Karakuri卍Burst" (Mechanical卍Burst) feat. Wotamin and Vivienne (2012.03.25) # "I♥" (2012.03.28) # "sweets parade" feat. Wotamin and Meeko (2012.04.28) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.04) # "Rainy,rainy,rainy" (2012.05.29) # "Irony" (2012.05.31) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Miku ver.- (2012.07.02) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Wotamin, Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.07.04) # "Mousou Melancholy" (Delusion Melancholy) (2012.08.08) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (NO.6 ED) (2012.08.10) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Wotamin, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Pokota, che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) feat. ANFLA (2012.08.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.07) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Wotamin, 96Neko and Pokota(2012.09.07) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.09.12) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.06) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Always and Forever" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2012.10.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2012.10.28) # "Darenimo Hitei Nante Sasenai" (2012.11.09) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.22) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2012.12.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Wotamin, Au, Mitani Nana, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Hanatan (2012.12.29) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (Morning Glow, Your Song) (2013.01.13) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.30) # "Disco Chocolatheque" feat. Wotamin, Baru and Seriyu (2013.02.14) # "Love Story" (2013.02.25) (Community only) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.03.20) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.27) # "Yume to Hazakura" (Dreams and Blooming Cherry Trees) (2013.04.02) # "Arigatou wo Tsutaetai" (I Want to Convey My Thanks) -Arrange ver.- (2013.05.04) # "Gears of Love" (2013.05.07) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2013.07.04) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2013.07.09) # "Kyoukaku Gaku" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2013.07.28) # "Sayoko" (2013.09.18) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.10.09) # "Happy End Generator" (2013.11.06) # "Koizora Yohou" (Love Sky Forcast) (2013.11.13) # "jewel" -Arrange ver.- (2013.11.28) # "Rakenaria no Kaya" (2013.12.02) # "Orange" (2013.12.18) # "Kimagure 2" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2013.12.24) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (2013.12.28) # "Koshitantan" (2014.01.15) # "Unplugged" (2014.01.21) # "MEGANE" (2014.02.14) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.20) # "Answer" (2014.03.02) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Original with ) (2014.04.01) # "Mizuiro Guitar Rocket" (2014.05.04) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.04) # "Kagerou ≒ Variation" (2014.06.04) # "Ai Dee" (2014.07.05) # "STEP TO YOU" (2014.07.11) # "Mata Futari Koi wo Suru" (2014.08.01) # "Love Is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Kogeinu and Wotamin (2014.08.18) # "angelite" (2014.08.21) # "Cendrillon" feat. Wotamin and Inakamono (2014.08.31) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (2014.09.15) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (2014.11.06) # "miss you" (2014.11.20) # "Aijou≪Carnation" (Original with ) (2014.12.03) # "Owaranai Monogatari" (Original with Natsume Chiaki) (2014.12.03) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2015.01.07) # "BABY, I miss you" (2015.01.12) # "Gishin Anki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2015.02.15) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2015.03.04) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (2015.03.24) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (2015.04.08) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Wotamin and Yuikonnu (2015.04.10) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.04.14) # "FLASH BACK" (2015.04.16) # "You can keep up with me" (2015.05.09) # "Pink Cat" (2015.05.12) # "Shinpakusuu#0822" (2015.05.24) # "rain cats and dogs" (2015.06.05) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.28) # "Uraharari Yurayuraru" (2015.07.16) # "Namae no nai Uta" (2015.08.10) # "ECHO" (2015.09.01) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on Voiceblog Commercially Featured Works Discography For ANFLA albums see here |track1title = Bullet |track1lyricist = sista |track1composer = |track2title = Luv for U |track2lyricist = Wotamin |track2composer = oga |track3title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track3info = (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track4title = Kimiiro Senkou Hanabi |track4lyricist = Wotamin |track4composer = Nem |track5title = Moulchido |track5lyricist = Wotamin |track5composer = |track6title = Polaris |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Shake Sphere |track7title = Green Straight |track7lyricist = |track7composer = LiveP |albumArtist = Konno (紺野)}} & ) |image = Nijiiro.png |datereleased = September 04, 2011 |crossfadeYTID = f-qMBYnpqZc |crossfadeNNDID = sm15465128 |shops = |track1title = Haru no Kakera |track1info = (Hatsune Miku) |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = Nem |track2title = Natsu, Yume, Shinkirou |track2info = (GUMI) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = the fall |track3info = (Hatsune Miku) |track3lyricist = Nem |track3composer = Nem |track3arranger = Nem |track4title = winter gift |track4info = (Hatsune Miku) |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = Nem |track5title = Nijiiro |track5info = (GUMI) |track5lyricist = Nem |track5composer = Nem |track5arranger = Nem |track6title = Haru no Kakera |track6info = (Wotamin) |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = Natsu, Yume, Shinkirou |track7info = (Wotamin) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = the fall |track8info = (Wotamin) |track8lyricist = Nem |track8composer = Nem |track8arranger = Nem |track9title = winter gift |track9info = (Wotamin) |track9lyricist = Nem |track9composer = Nem |track9arranger = Nem |track10title = Nijiiro |track10info = (Wotamin) |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = Nem|albumArtist = Hagiwara Hatoba (萩原はとば)}} |track1title = Rasen no Inori |track1info = (Spiral's Prayer) |track1lyricist = Ayune Uezono |track1composer = Watanuki Yoshiaki |track1arranger = Watanuki Yoshiaki |track2title = parallel |track2info = (Amnesia Image Song) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = otetsu |track2arranger = otetsu |track3title = Shoujo Boudou |track3info = (Girls' Revolt) (Original) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = Last Note. |track4title = Kaze wa Oboeteru |track4info = (Learning The Wind By Heart) |track4lyricist = Ayune Uezono |track4composer = Watanuki Yoshiaki |track4arranger = Watanuki Yoshiaki |track5title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track5arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6title = Kyokasuigetsu |track6info = (Original) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Miyako Matsuoka, SunaP |track6arranger = Miyako Matsuoka, SunaP |track7title = rain stops, good-bye |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = Miyako Matsuoka |track8title = JOY-FULL |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Junky |track8arranger = Junky|albumArtist = Hatsuko (ハツ子)}} |track1title = Fragments of Hope |track1info = |track1lyricist = samfree |track1composer = samfree |track1arranger = samfree |track2title = Sweet Time |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = EasyPop |track2arranger = Miyako Matsuoka |track3title = Lonely, Merry, Mermaid |track3info = |track3lyricist = Mizuno Yura |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = Sayonara ga Kikoeru |track4info = (I can hear Goodbye) |track4lyricist = Wotamin |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = Nem |track5title = Koizora Yohou |track5info = (Love Sky Forecast) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = Miyako Matsuoka |track6title = Rakenaria no Kaya |track6info = |track6lyricist = Tsunamaru |track6composer = Tsunamaru |track6arranger = Tsunamaru |track7title = BLACK |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Umetora |track7arranger = Umetora |track8title = Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu |track8info = (The Reason I Cut My Hair) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = Miyako Matsuoka |track9title = Afterglow |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = JimmyThumbP |track9arranger = JimmyThumbP |track10title = OUR WAY |track10info = |track10lyricist = Wotamin |track10composer = Fuyu |track10arranger = Fuyu |track11title = Kimi ga Soba ni Iru you ni |track11info = |track11lyricist = Jon |track11composer = Jon |track11arranger = Miyako Matsuoka |track12title = Dear |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = 19's Sound Factory |track12arranger = Miyako Matsuoka }} |track1title = Water Mint |track1lyricist = |track1composer = DECO*27 |track1arranger = DECO*27 |track2title = Kimi to Daisetsu na Hito he |track2lyricist = Wotamin |track2composer = utml |track2arranger = utml |track3title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Heavenz |track3arranger = VKei Udon Shokunin |track4title = call your name in the bad rain |track4lyricist = Umetora |track4composer = Umetora |track4arranger = |track5title = Haiboku no Shounen |track5lyricist = |track5composer = kemu |track5arranger = Futatsugi Gentaro |track6title = Colorful World |track6lyricist = kei |track6composer = |track6arranger = Miyako Matsuoka |track7title = Hello |track7lyricist = Wotamin |track7composer = |track7arranger = Nem |track8title = Owaranai Monogatari |track8lyricist = Wotamin |track8composer = Natsume Chiaki |track8arranger =Natsume Chiaki |track9title = WAVE |track9lyricist = |track9composer = niki |track9arranger =VKei Udon Shokunin |track10title = Aijou≪Carnation |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Yairi |track10arranger =Yairi |track11title = Akashi |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = *tear* |track12lyricist = |track12composer = DATEKEN |track12arranger = Matsuoka Miyako |track4utaite = |albumArtist = Kiki (キキ)|track8info = |track10info = }} Gallery |wotamin meeko sweets parade 26914950.png|Wotamin and Meeko as seen in their cover of "sweets parade" |AnflaWotamin.png|Wotamin as seen in ANFLA |wotamin commu.png|Wotamin as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |WotaminNND.png|Wotamin as seen in her Nico Nico Douga user page |WotaminBlog.png|Wotamin as seen in her blog |Wotamin blog.png|Wotamin as seen in her blog banner |Renraku.Madaa.full..png|Wotamin as seen in her cover of "Renraku Mada?" |Wotamin hello how are you 24759674.png|Wotamin as seen in her acomiku cover of "Hello/How Are You" |Wotamininstagram1.png|Wotamin as seen on her Instagram |Wotamin-earnestzero.png|Wotamin as seen in KnickKnackRecord album "earnest.zero" |Wotamin-hair.jpg|https://twitter.com/wotamin25/status/621993364934692864| }} Trivia * She likes Japanese food. * She likes the colors red and pink and her favorite animal is a cat. * She is happy when she is singing. * Her favorite artist is Utada Hikaru * When she gets home, the first thing she does is to turn on her PC. * She collects the manga "Hana Yori Dango". * Her blood type is A. * Her favorite VOCALOID is MEIKO and her favorite utaite are Mitani Nana and ΦKushiΦ. * When she sings in a deeper, more boyish voice, fans refer to her as Ike-min (イケみん), a portmanteau of and Wotamin. * She seems to be a fan of computer games as she has a mylist dedicated to her playthroughs. * She is 162 cm tall, as she mentioned in a . * She claims to have a voice fetish. External Links * Blog * Twitter * TmBox * Instagram